falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
BeckyFallon.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=44 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=11 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, can we get back to talking shop? |after=Player Default: Yeah, plenty of times. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, are you gonna buy some clothes, or what? |after=Player Default: Yeah, plenty of times. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now if you don't mind, got a store to run. |after=Player Default: Yeah, plenty of times. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your store for the first time, you're a bit suspicious because you have problems with thieves / Suspicious}'' Uh, hello. Have you been here before? |after=Player Default: Yeah, plenty of times. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your store for the first time, you're a bit suspicious because you have problems with thieves / Suspicious}'' Have you been here before? |after=Player Default: Yeah, plenty of times. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy}'' Hello again. So long as you have the caps, you're welcome to look around. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy}'' Plenty of clothing on the racks, if you're payin'. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy / Friendly}'' You're back. I'm almost starting to like you. What'll it be? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy / Friendly}'' You keep coming back, I might have to start giving you fashion advice. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy}'' Need a new set of clothes? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy}'' Here for new clothes? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013637F |before=Player Default: No mooching. Got it. |response=''{Happy}'' Good. |after=Becky: Now that we understand each other... Welcome to Fallon's. Happy to show you everything in stock. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013637E |before=Player Default: I'm not a thief, and I'm not liking your tone. |response=''{Stern}'' Just giving a warning. As long as you pay with good caps, we won't have any problems. |after=Becky: Now that we understand each other... Welcome to Fallon's. Happy to show you everything in stock. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0013637D |before=Player Default: People are stealing these clothes? Seriously? |response=''{Stern}'' Yes, they are. So don't push it. |after=Becky: Now that we understand each other... Welcome to Fallon's. Happy to show you everything in stock. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0013637C |before=Player Default: You have some kind of problem with shoplifters? |response=''{referring to ten-gauge shotgun that you hide behind the counter / Stern}'' Nothing me and my ten-gauge haven't been able to handle. |after=Becky: Now that we understand each other... Welcome to Fallon's. Happy to show you everything in stock. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00030E0F |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Stern}'' Fine, but I got my eye on you. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Stern}'' Just don't steal anything, all right? |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Stern}'' *sigh* Whatever. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Stern}'' Sure, sure. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0002E137 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Stern}'' Door's right there... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Stern}'' You know your way out. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Stern}'' Then outside you go. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Stern}'' Fine. Take it outside. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Stern}'' Outside, then. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0002E135 |trow=9 |before=Player Default: Can I pay with my charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic / Stern}'' Whatever that is, we don't take it. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Fallon's Basement. Interesting name. |response=''{player asks about your store's name, "Fallon's Basement" / Amused}'' Yeah, it's ancient. There was a Fallon's here back even before the War. Granddad always said we had a tradition of "quality and affordability." |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Guess affordability got too expensive for some folks. Damn thieves. And it ain't like Diamond City Security helps. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Why doesn't Diamond City Security help you? |response=''{player asks why Diamond City Security doesn't help you / Stern}'' *sigh* My husband got taken, all right? By the Institute. Security wouldn't look into it, I raised a stink, and now I'm black-listed. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: Your husband was taken by the Institute? |response=''{player asks why you think the Institute kidnapped your husband / Stern}'' Well he ain't here anymore, that's for sure. Not like the Institute leaves a trail besides those damn synths. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: What's a synth? |response=''{player asks what a Synth is. you're confused because everyone knows what they are / Puzzled}'' You're joking, right? A synth. Those machine people the Institute builds. Some of them even look human. Enough you wouldn't know the difference. |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before= |response=''{ironic chuckle at the beginning, using humor to deflect the sadness / Sad}'' Lucky me, huh? Institute takes my Charlie, and doesn't even bother replacing him. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y5b}} |before=Player Default: What do you know about synths? |response=''{player asks what you know about Synths / Thinking}'' Just what I read in the papers. That the Institute builds 'em, and some even look human. So much you can't tell the real difference. |after= |abxy=Y6a}} |before= |response=''{ironic chuckle at the beginning, using humor to deflect the sadness / Sad}'' Lucky me, huh? Institute takes my Charlie, and doesn't even bother replacing him. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y6b}} |topic=00136387 |before=Player Default: Yeah, plenty of times. |response=''{first time the player is walking into your store. you're suspicious because you've had a lot of problems with thieves / Suspicious}'' Really? Okay... I just need to remind you that Fallon's isn't a charity. If you want the clothes, you have t |after=Player Default: No mooching. Got it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00136386 |before=Player Default: No. First time. |response=''{first time the player is walking into your store. you're suspicious because you've had a lot of problems with thieves / Stern}'' Thought so. Some ground rules. This isn't a charity. Clothes are for sale if you have the money. Otherwise, the d |after=Player Default: No mooching. Got it. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00136385 |before=Player Default: Might have. |response=''{first time the player is walking into your store. you're suspicious because you've had a lot of problems with thieves / Stern}'' Don't be cute. First thing's first, this isn't a charity. You want the clothes, pay for 'em. |after=Player Default: No mooching. Got it. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00136384 |before=Player Default: What's it matter? |response=''{lifting is short for "shoplifting" / Irritated}'' Because Fallon's isn't a charity. The clothes are for sale if you have the money. No lifting, all right? |after=Player Default: No mooching. Got it. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00136377 |before=Player Default: Good. |response=''{suddenly going from standoffish to friendly, you're happy to have paying customers once you know they aren't thieves / Friendly}'' Now that we understand each other... Welcome to Fallon's. Happy to show you everything in stock. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00136372 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares / Friendly}'' A payin' customer. Finally. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares / Friendly}'' Try this one on... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares / Friendly}'' Plenty of styles to choose. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares / Friendly}'' Don't bother asking about the thread count. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares / Friendly}'' Tops, bottoms, shoes. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares / Friendly}'' Clothes make the person, right? |after= |abxy=A6a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything / Puzzled}'' Well? Speak up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything / Puzzled}'' Out with it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything / Puzzled}'' Say something. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=3 |before= |response=''{you're off work and relaxing around town, general hello to the player}'' Need new clothes? Should stop by Fallon's Basement. Open during the day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hello to the player, you're off work and relaxing around town, The Stands are where all the rich snobs are}'' Ever been up in the Stands? Let's just say they can afford a lot of clothes. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{you're off work and relaxing around town, general hello to the player}'' You'll get used to Diamond City Security being unhelpful. Just ignore them like I do. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportBeckyFallon.txt